She Never Knew Apollo
by Ryunimate
Summary: She only knew Hades... FLW/OCRaider FLW/Charon Reposted from Shinixy M for language, violence, and later situations
1. Chapter 1

"Mph... what the fuck is this?" I gagged as I reached into my mouth - full of radroach meat - and pulled on the squishy, nasty thing my teeth had hit. "Fuck!" I spit the meat out as I pulled a full wing out, shiny with spit and spotted with the bug's blood. God, I fucking hated the Outside. It was like some bad fairytale but the princess had died a couple hundred years ago and the prince had committed suicide.

I felt vomit rise in my throat as the entire meal I'd fought to kill came up onto the cement beside me. I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid seeing it and grabbed my shit as I stood up, moving away from the carcass as fast as possible. Before long, I was hungry again, and I was angry and raging with all the testosterone my female body could muster.

I'd dragged the radroach I'd killed in the cave behind me after leaving that fucking vault - I knew I'd need food - and now I was lost again and had absolutely nothing. I had come up to a sign advertising the messiah-vault that would save us all from the nuclear holocaust. I slammed my foot into the metal bar, screaming, "Motherfucking Cocksuckers... fuck... Choke on your balls! Goddammit Dad! Goddammit I fucking hate you!" I growled audibly, ignoring the feeling that my foot had exploded against the bar. Sighing, I turned towards the south.

I turned the cap off a bottle of water, staring at a large building jutting out of the horizon. "So this is the crotch of humanity," I mumbled, sipping the water carefully before shoving it back into my bag. There was a gunshot off behind me somewhere and I jumped. "What the-" I was interrupted as I turned around.

"Mother-" My foot twisted against the rock and I felt my ankle touch the ground before I slid backward and down the small hill of rock. "Fucker!"

I could feel warm liquid running down my scalp and I could feel the stinging in my leg - but fuck if I could really care right now. All I could see was a skeleton staring at me from a trailer, beckoning me to come sleep on his mattress. _So I did._

* * *

"Hey Charon."

"Go away."

"You know, people've been saying-"

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"It's just-"

"Leave," I growled, taking a step towards the ghoul that persisted to talk to him.

"Fine, fine - jeez," he mumbled, backing off and finally leaving.

Stupid fucks - all of 'em. They accepted their misconceived fates and sit around the fuckin' Underworld getting drunk and recycling their own goddamned wastes. Disgusting, mutated animals. They could all have their own fuckin' lives if they'd get up and out like Quinn did.

Honestly, I guess I envied Quinn sometimes. Fucker got out whenever he wanted - he was the only one. Then again - there was that bright-eyed ghoul over a decade ago who decided to leave. Finding his fortune or some bullshit. Probably got caught by slavers or raiders - guy had a fuckin' 10mm. Obviously he wasn't sane enough to leave by himself.

Carol practically let her place go to shit - probably would've completely if it wasn't for that Greta. God, I hated her. She gave me the eye occasionally - I wish it was the evil eye instead of the "fuck-me" one. Shit, I'd rather do a car's exhaust than that centuries-old bitch; besides, she wasn't my type. You know, the type that didn't involve three-ways with someone who was considered old even before the war and snarky remarks about her break, her cigarettes, and... whatever Carol was to her.

Then there was Azrukhal. I suppose you can't really attack him for doing nothing with his life - he was, of course, exploiting these wretched things for caps and entertainment - as in, watching them fall over each other and attempt to get in fights that are broken up by me. He stood behind that force field of a bar, never really touching anything his customer's did; he seemed to think he was some fucking god (or human, if you want to look at it that way) who'd be contaminated by their scarred fingers.

But hey - what excuse do I have? I shifted my weight onto my left leg, groaning mentally. It couldn't possibly be healthy to stand nonstop for days. That's all I was allowed to do.

Stand.

Watch.

Fidget.

Growl.

Stand.

Watch.

Shoot.

Stand.

Every day. Every fucking day. He just stood there, grinning at his thoughts; what I wouldn't give to just put this barrel to his face and see if he really does have maggots eating out his brain...

There was Greta again - she came in to find Quinn (she said that every fuckin' time she barged in here, shaking her bones where her ass had fallen off a couple lifetimes ago, shooting glances I couldn't read through glassy, dead, ghoulified eyes.

I rolled my head around, cracking my neck, and moved my arms back to pop my spine. I couldn't feel my feet anymore today. I crossed my arms - I couldn't feel my fingers. I shut my eyes, hoping to rest for just a-

"Charon," Azrukhal growled. He never let me just fuckin' rest. But I had to listen. I had to fucking stand here, and I had to follow Greta to the bathrooms when she handed her caps to Azrukhal.


	2. Sentinel

_"Now honey, are you ready?"_

_"Yeah, daddy."_

_"Good - now you remember that I told you what 'mutations' are?"_

_"They're... when the CMA messes up and makes you look different than normal people!"_

_"It's the DNA, honey."_

_"DNA..."_

_"Now, this," a picture flashed up on the screen and my first thought was of a monster in a bedtime story, "is a man who has been exposed to extreme amounts of 'radiation.' They are normal people, but look different because of the mutations in their DNA. Some people call them, 'ghouls.'"_

The sun was bright but my eyes saw darkness. Something stood in the doorway of the burnt trailer, but before I could react, there were more and I was harshly moved off the mattress. A dirty man - I don't know, blue, bloodshot eyes, angry face, smelt of... - pushed me up against the side of the trailer, the skeleton of the previous owner crunching beneath our feet. "Well lookie what we got here, boys. A vaultie! And look how young and," he squeezed my thigh tightly to emphasize his next words, "meaty."

"Hey! I am not... Jesus Christ, man, you smell like vomit." I turned my head and groaned audibly, "Why the fuck do you smell like that?!"

He chuckled, "Fuckin' joker, too. I like you, girl." He growled like the animal he resembled, shoving himself against me.

"Don't you have showers out here?"

He was serious for a moment; "Look here, girlie - I'm gonna let you live, but this is what you're gonna do for me: you're going to follow us without making a single sound, and you'll be our little raider bitch."

"W-what's a raider?" The two men behind him, breaking their previous silence, laughed loudly at me. "Shut the fuck up, man. What's a raider?"

"We kill. Everything," a blonde guy said. He smelt of something bitter and strong, but his green eyes shone brightly, unlike the other two, whose eyes were the color of their flushed faces. A foreign grin played at my lips.

"Oh... 'kay."

* * *

The bar was closed for once. Azrukhal was livid as he tossed a bottle full of his _most expensive, sir_ booze, the glass exploding against the wall beside me. Shards attempted to grab onto me, instead sliding off onto the ground. "That bitch!" he fumed, dropping caps onto the floor.

"Sir...?"

"Quiet, you," he growled, glaring at me before turning to shove through his stock in search of something. "That fucking Greta bitch that keeps buying you has been shitting me this whole fuckin' time." I watched him, waiting. There's an incredible improbability that Azrukhal miscounted - all those nights spent shuffling through untidy piles of Nuka-Cola caps taught me this... but there's always a first for everything...

"Azrukhal!" It was, '_that bitch_,' knocking on the doors across from the bar, her scratchy voice attempting to sing, resembling the axe in a bird's throat. It'd been a week, and she came in every fucking day, sliding 50 caps across the bar, eyeing me as I was ordered to follow her down the stiars, out the front entryway, past that fucking mammoth, and into the feral-infested area. She seemed to assume the ferals were so gone they didn't understand sex - she also seemed not to notice the way they watched.

Azrukhal's eyes teared fire as his head shot to face the door. "Charon... do answer the door..." A mere flick of the lock and Greta was skipping into the bar - I could practically hear those damned caps jingling against each other in the same fashion she'd order once this cap-confusion was resolved. I shuddered.

"Azrukhal... 50 caps?"

"You lying bitch. You've been shorting me, haven't you?"

"W-what?" Bitch was busted.

"Eight days, 50 caps each? Bull-fucking-shit. I have Three-hundred-twenty-mother-fucking-caps. Do you understand simple math, whore, or do I need to explain to you why this is a problem?"

"What?! I've paid 50 every day! You just misplaced the rest, you old shit."

A firm hand - one I'd felt many times - connected with her face and she was sent into the table and chairs. Great, making a fucking mess for me, too. "You stupid cunt! No one could misplace eighty caps - but you, maybe. Has that lesbian brain of yours finally melted? You think you can 'borrow' Charon and leave me a fucking day and a half short?!"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Greta was enraged, I suppose. I couldn't care anymore. As they fought, I'd decided to sit down. Nothing Azrukhal could do could possibly overshadow the feeling of relief in my heels as I fell into the chair. Besides - he's old - he'd tire himself out on the bitch before too long. "If you do that again, I'll have Cerberus come in here!"

"Get the fuck out of my bar. I promise you - someday, I will get you for this. All eighty-fucking-caps. Do you understand?" They glared at each other for god-knows-too-long until Azrukhal whispered hoarsly, "Charon. Please take care of our visitor." As I approached Greta, she gave me a hopeful look - the kind the crippled horse gives you before you make a hole in its head to see the sun shine through its skull.

"Come on, Charon - don't listen to him. Come with me - come on. We could-"

"Do not say my name."


	3. Energy

Yay for updating! :D Okay, a few things to make sure you know before reading this:

1: I will be making up my own mobs (you know... monsters) and shit like that.

2: This is going to be (hopefully) graphic and it is not for the silly childrenz!

3: This is how you pronounce the Raider names:

(a) Iray [ee-ray]

(b) Frav [frayv]

(c) Heathe [heeth]

(g) Pent, Ark, Hart, Ent, Lant and Kraz are pronounced the way they're spelled

The names of Tell, Ark, Heathe, and Hart are actually based off of a particularly disturbing dream I had once, and Ark was... like this kind of. I'm trying to keep this based around a to-be luvvv with Charon, but it seems inevitable that a spin-off based around Ark will occur... Anywhos, read on! Reviews get updates faster... REVIEW MEH.

* * *

There were... six of them - not including the three who'd brought me here. Four women, five men all together, each dirtier and more confused than the next. Every one of them had bloodshot eyes, half-lidded, and dark, greasy hair done up in different hairstyles the Overseer would rip your balls off for wearing. There was one who kept staring at my eyes - I think he wasn't quite as high as the others, from the way he seemed to actually be aware of things. He was tearing into some kind of meat that still clung onto the bone, his teeth coated in the late animal's blood.

I was doing that dumb girl stare at him, too. He could tell. _God, I'm stupid._ He had hazel eyes, a tall, black mohawk, and dark skin (whether tanned or not I couldn't tell from the lack of lighting in the... wherever we were) and he winked at me when Iray (the guy who'd originally groped my leg) finally shoved me into reality. "Hey, stupid. Paying attention?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"This is our little gang, got that? Need me to repeat that?" I suppose he'd said things while I was staring at the hazel-eyed raider. "That's Hart, Ent, Ark, Heathe, Lant, and Frav." **His** name was Ark.

The two raiders who'd been with Iray were Pent and Kraz. They had the weirdest names, but I wasn't about to tell them, seeing as how I didn't have a good enough swing to hit bullets away from my face. Hart was the oldest, it seemed - she had bright pink hair done in what looked like a devil-horns attempt, and dark brown eyes concealed behind the blood that had rushed into her sclera; Ent had green hair chopped up to end at her ears and fall around the shaved back of her head; Heathe had black hair that was a shorter, half-assed version of Ark's mohawk; Lant's hair was bright blonde-yellow and was only grown on one half of her head to cover an eye; and Frav's head was completely shaven, letting her pale skin shine in the low amount of light.

Ark smiled and moved towards me. "And why the hell is she here, Iray? We got the girls..."

"You can never have enough ass," Iray rumbled, slapping my ass outwardly, making me jump, which amused the girls around me to no end. I saw Iray wink at Ent, who rolled her eyes, but grinned widely.

* * *

"Tell! You got any fuckin' food?" Ark was standing over me, eyes glazed over, failing to kick me awake. Over about a week, I'd found a mattress outside the Metro Tunnel "the gang" lived in, and was able to sleep on something other than a plank of wood set between two trains; and they'd named me Tell for some reason.

"Fuck off, Ark. Shit."

"Come on - I-"

"_Hello_?" Ark and I stared down the tunnel at the source of the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there? Please, I need help. I think I'm dying."

"Shh, Ark. Shut the fuck up. I'll go see who it is." I slid off the mattress and crouched down, moving slowly down the tunnel towards the still-yelling man. He was going to die - especially if he kept yelling like a stupid fucker. He was standing under a light source, his hands moving quickly against each other in unease. He was old - too old to taste any good - but he was still human.

"Hello? I was told someone lived here. Please, I think there's something wrong with my wife." Wife?

"Sir? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I smiled, putting my hands together to attempt a look of innocence.

"Oh! Thank you! Please, you must help me. My wife..." He moved awkwardly, as if he didn't fit in his skin right. "She needs help. Do you have any experience with medicine?"

"Yes, my dad was a doctor. Just take me to her - I'll see what I can do." He nodded and I followed him back down the tunnel towards where I began to hear whimpering and occasional bursts of screaming. "Wh... What's wrong with her?" I asked, feeling uneasy as we got closer.

His demeanor had changed; his words were solid and he didn't look at me; "We were going to Megaton from far off west; she began acting oddly and we had to stop when she complained about not being able to move her legs. She hasn't been able to eat, and her speech is becoming impeded because her tongue has swollen."

_Jesus Christ, just shoot her and get it over with, man_. "I... Shit, is that her?" The woman was not skin and bones and I'd expected - she was fuckin' huge for a wastelander. Rolls of misshapen fat fell over her skinny hips and legs as she lay chained to a mattress on the tunnel floor. Her stomach had bloated well over physical possibility, and her eyes were practically fuckin' falling out of her head as he twitched and screeched.

"Yes, this is Jenna." His voice... growled. I turned to the man, feeling as if I should fall to my knees and repent. "She... needs to feed." My eyes widened slightly. He came into the light that hung over the woman and I felt my heart stop; the bags beneath his eyes hung low - low to expose the red arteries beneath his cheeks; his teeth were four times too big, forcing his jaw to hang grotesquely from his skull. He grinned, the folds of skin that had once covered his cheeks."I must, as well."

"Shit, what the fuck, man?" I stumbled away from the man and his wife, calling down the tunnel desperately; "Ark! Shit, Ark!"

Normally, Raiders are every-man-for-himself, and I would be fucked a thousand times in this situation (figuratively, of course, seeing as how feeding probably doesn't mean eating pussy); however, Ark had been doing a lot for me that Lant told me normal Raiders don't do; i.e. smiling, giving me a bite of his catch, and letting me follow him to watch 'hunts.' So, of course I hoped to God this was another instance in which Ark would ignore his Raider instincts and come fucking help me. "Tell?" he called back.

"What the fuck are you?"

"I... don't know," the thing growled. I watched as its skin melted from the muscles beneath, exposing rotten, decomposing internal organs where the muscle had dissolved or decayed. Veins poured blood onto the floor, detaching from where they had once been held. "But... I'm so hungry..."

The woman's chains exploded from her wrists and ankles, and she stood, her stomach touching the ground. I gagged at the stench. Suddenly, she grabbed at the front of her bloated abdomen, digging her fingers through her flesh, ripping back the green-tinted skin. Black, putrid, decayed insides poured out onto the ground - acids of the decomposing body flooding around my feet. I vomited just as I saw Ark in the corner of my eye.

He was taking aim as the wasteland monster stepped closer, its wife still pouring its insides onto the floor. "We are so hungry..."

Its stench was overwhelming and tears welled in my eyes. I was _so_ not ready to die - and there was no way in fucking hell that I was going to be torn apart by fuckin' zombies while a hot guy watches. _Oh, goddammit._ You always realize shit when it's too late...

"Ark..." I murmured.

"Your Ark will not come, Noah," the zombie growled, opening its jaws, large teeth separating to show a long tongue hanging over a mutated lower jaw. It flew sideways suddenly, acid burning my face, making me scream. The woman-thing fell quicky as Ark's bullet smashed into its face. Both bled something the color of piss, some of which had splattered on my skin.

"Fuck! It fuckin' burns!" Ark had come up to me and was trying to shut me up. "Fuck... fuck... what is this? What the fuck is this?" Ark grabbed water from a bag he hung at his hip, pouring it onto my head, chest, and arms where the acid had landed. Tingling overwhelmed my skin, now, from the radiation, but the acidic burn had subsided quickly. The things were like fuckin' flies or some shit...

"You okay?"

"... Ark...." _Fuckin' raiders don't save girls unless... Unless they were like Iray and Ent..._


End file.
